jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Josefumi Kujo
JJL Chapter 49 Two Years Ago, at Sea. |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = |seiyuu = |voiceactor = }} is a major character featured in JoJolion. According to Karera Sakunami, Josefumi is the original identity and current other half of Josuke Higashikata. Appearance Josefumi is a man of slim to medium build and seemingly average height. He is similar to Josuke Higashikata in appearance, wearing metallic pins on his clothing and styling his hair into a pompadour with the sides bleached. Josefumi wears a checker-patterned sweater over a loose-collared shirt with dark slacks. Personality Not much is known about Josefumi Kujo, as he had fused with Kira to become half of Josuke Higashikata. He holds some sort of sentiment for Holy Joestar-Kira saving his life as a child and would gladly do anything to help her. Stand Josefumi's Stand has the power to absorb aspects of things, an ability that became Soft & Wet's power to steal aspects of things. It also produces bubbles, but they are not like the bubbles of either Soft & Wet or Killer Queen, as they lack the star marking. Josefumi is first shown demonstrating his Stand's ability when Yoshikage Kira unexpectedly meets him in a Morioh ramen shop when the pepper shaker lid comes off and spills too much pepper into his ramen, resulting in Josefumi using his Stand to pull the pepper out, completely dry. He also is shown using his Stand's power to perform a complex botanical grafting, an act he believes will be instrumental in helping Kira cure the mysterious disease affecting his mother Holly. Synopsis As a child, Josefumi nearly drowned during an outing to the beach with his mother, being drawn underwater and striking his head on a rock, leaving him for dead. He ended up in the care of emergency room doctor Holy Joestar-Kira, who recognized Josefumi was suffering from a fatal blood clot in his brain, and asked her son Yoshikage Kira to use his Stand to remove it, saving the young Josefumi's life. Years later, he is seen eating in the same ramen shop as Ojiro Sasame and Kira. As Ojiro leaves the shop, he accidentally bumped into Josefumi, causing the latter to spill an excessive amount of pepper into his ramen, which he soon removed using his Stand. Kira quickly recognized him afterwards. The two meet up in the park later on to devise a plan to the Rokakaka Tree from Aisho Dainenjiyama, as Kira wants the fruit to save his mother. Josefumi insists that he help Kira as he feels some debt towards Kira's mother for saving him years ago, and devises a plan to steal a single branch from the tree and use his Stand's abilities to graft it to another tree and raise a Rokakaka Tree of their own. Sometime after this incident, he took a photo with Kira and Karera. According to Yotsuyu Yagiyama, he once tried, but failed to kill Josefumi. Eventually, Josefumi apparently met up with Kira and both were buried in the ground beneath a Wall Eye and left for dead, but are actually undergoing a process of equivalent exchange, with both men's bodies, minds, and spirits combining into the man discovered by Yasuho Hirose who has come to be known as Josuke Higashikata. A few days after their meeting, Josuke and Yasuho return to the same spot and discover the corpse of Yoshikage Kira. For the next several months, Josuke is unaware of his previous identity as either Josefumi or Kira until Kyo Nijimura reveals the process of equivalent exchange that resulted in him being partly her brother Kira and a chance meeting with Josefumi's friend Karera Sakunami who recognizes that he is also Josefumi, and the A. Phex Brothers who recognize that Josuke's Stand Soft & Wet is similar to Josefumi's Stand. Gallery JoJolionPictureFrame.jpg|Josefumi in a photo on Karera's cellphone, alongside Karera and Kira josefumikira.png|Kira's recognizes Josefumi as the boy he saved Trivia * Josefumi is the first prominently-named Kujo to appear in JoJolion. * His pompadour, metallic pins, and childhood background, are likely references to the original Josuke Higashikata. ** In his first appearance, his eyes bear a resemblance to those of Crazy Diamond. * Along with having a star-shaped birthmark, Jo'sefumi Ku'jo's name makes him a JoJo. ** As he has this birthmark, it can be assumed he is related to the Joestar Family. ** The pronunciation of his name Josefu is the same as Joseph in Japanese. References Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Part VIII Characters